Recovery
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: After a particularly nasty incident with a Zundar needle, Atsushi wakes up with no recollection of what has happened and En taking care of him...Maybe he's still dreaming... First Binan Koukou fic so please wish me luck!


**Yay! A fanfiction for an anime which isn't Hetalia (I'm still working on my Hetalia zombie fic, don't worry!)**

 **Okay, this was actually written over a month or two ago, I really can't remember. But I'm sure it was, like, may? I was just too nervous to put it up since I really really like this anime and have never uploaded anything for it before. I have another EnAtsu hidden away for the same reason (but there's no way I'm uploading that one, way too OOC)**

 **I really liked the anime for this so here! I originally wanted to do something where Atsushi get's brainwashed by Kinshiro but all the ideas I came up with either sounded too sad or too similar to one of my Hetalia stories. Also I didn't wanna have to juggle writing multi-fics from different fandoms cause I didn't think I could handle it. But a possessive En caring for Atsushi sounded funny to write and I couldn't get this idea out of my head :3**

 **Yeah, you can see this as just friends or pre-relationship, I don't really mind.**

 **I don't think there's much I need to warn you guys about this story except from a maybe a veeeeeeery small hint of KinAtsu and the fact they talk about Atsushi's weight and mind control and there's like, one swear word.**

 **Oh, and sorry if they seem OOC, this is my first Binan fic and it's about En actually not being lazy for once so...ENJOY!**

 **I don't own Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! by the way!**

* * *

The last thing Atsushi remembered before everything went blank was Yumoto yelling his name.

Or was it Ryuu that called out?

The bluenette groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt dizzy.

Wait, where was he?

Trying to blink away the sleepiness, he noticed that everything was dark and blurry.

Either he was missing his glasses or whatever had happened to him had been really, really bad.

Probably both.

His senses slowly began to restart as he began to register that he was lying in a position he never recalled sleeping in before.

It was peculiar but strangely comfortable.

What he was lying on felt nice too.

He was sure that it was a mattress but it definitely wasn't his own.

It felt worn and overused but that what made it feel so good.

All the lumps and bumps were in just in the right places...

But this wasn't the time to relax.

The third year rolled onto his back, looking up into the darkness.

He stayed like this for a while, with his mind telling him that he had to get up but his body too exhausted to cooperate.

It was the sound of footsteps that caused his muscles to tensen. His head snapping to the side as a door opened.

Somewhere in the now slightly less-darker-than-before-darkness, a he heard familiar voice.

"Oh...You're awake already."

"En-chan?" The click of a light switch turned the unknown surroundings into Atsushi's best friend's bedroom.

"The one and only," the blue eyed teen walked in and placed a tray on the bedside table before sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Feeling any better?"

"Um...I think so..." The younger teen said as he began to sit up, flinching at the headache it caused.

"Oi, don't sit up too quickly!"

"Aha, sorry. It's gone now." Atsushi rubbed his temples. "Erm, do you know where my glasses are?"

"Oh, here." Feeling his spectacles pressed into his hands, Atsushi carefully put them on, relief washing over him as the blurs in his vision began to disappear.

He could now see his blazer and tie draped over the back of a desk chair and his shoes underneath it.

"Did you bring me back here by yourself?"

"Yep," En stretched. "Sorry I didn't take you back to your's but here was closer. Carrying someone three blocks when not in hero mode's a pain in the ass. Especially with all those stupid stairs too."

"I see," the brown eyed boy smiled. "Thanks, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Eh, it was nothing really," the other teen shrugged. It was then that Atsushi's mind reminded him of his slight amnesia problem.

"Um, En-chan?"

"Hm?"

"What happened?" En was silent for a bit before saying in an uncharacteristically soft voice:

"What do you remember?" His friend furrowed his brow in concentration.

"Well...I remember us all being in the club room and the Loveracelets going off... But then when we transformed and went to where the monster was supposed to be there was nothing there..." He sighed. "But that's about it."

En took a deep breath.

"I guess it'd be better if I just showed you what happened then rather than explaining." He pointed at his friend.

"Look at your left shoulder."

Atsushi did as he was told, the first few buttons of his shirt had already been undone courtesy of En so all he had to do really was pull down the fabric.

He gasped.

A large red mark covered his skin. But surely it couldn't be...

"En-chan..." He said slowly, already knowing what the reply would be. "Was I...? You know..."

"Yeah..." The other eighteen year old slowly began to register this information.

"Did anyone else get hit?"

"No, just you."

En watched as his best friend began to tremble.

"Oh no! En-chan, what did I do? Did I hurt anyone?"

"Uh...I don't think you did. Everyone went to the baths afterwards and no-one else was around so..."

"En-chan," Atsushi placed his hands on En's shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. His expression was stern.

"Please don't lie to me. I need to know what I did so I can accept responsibility for it."

"Atsushi, you didn't do anything-"

"En-chan!" Said lazy boy sighed.

"Okay, you threw Wombat into a building but apart from that you mainly just laughed like a maniac, said a load of random crap about reforming the earth and hedgehogs and tried to hit us with your love stick until me and Ryuu restrained you."

"Oh no!" Atsushi held his head in his hands. En paled.

"O-Oi! It's okay, Wombat doesn't care. He knew it wasn't you and to be honest, it was pretty funny. There's now a Wombat-shaped dent in the gym door!"

"That doesn't make me feel any better!"

"Okay, okay. How about something to eat?"

"I guess I _am_ a little hungry..." The bespectacled teen mused as En got up and went to the bedside table and began opening a box.

The smell which seeped out of the container Atsushi recognized immediately.

"CoCoKaRa!"

"Uh huh." En nodded as he tipped the box's contents onto a plate.

"I thought you'd be hungry and you know I can't cook much so I ordered take-out. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave incase you woke up though so I got it delivered just in case."

"...You just didn't want to walk there and back yourself, did you?"

"Eh, details, details," En stuck a spoon into the food and passed it to the teen in bed.

"Here."

"Thank you," his best friend smiled kindly. "I really must pay you back though, CoCoKaRa's expensive!" He had always felt uncomfortable with other people buying food for him when he went out to eat with friends.

"You can pay me back by eating all of it," En smirked at Atsushi's pout, knowing full well that he had backed the kind-hearted boy into a corner.

"But what about you?" Atsushi asked, determined to repay his friend's kindness in anyway he could. "You didn't order anything for yourself, did you? Why don't we share it?"

"Nope, I'm fine."

"But-"

"We're not sharing! You have to eat it on your own. You're too light!" Argued En. "It was too easy to just pick you up and make you stop struggling."

"But isn't that a good thing?" The one with glasses tilted his head to one side. "You've already said that that's what helped you save me." En sighed.

"Look, Atsushi, I know I don't care about most things but you're my best friend and I'm worried about you. Suppose Caerula Adamas try to do something to you again? Like just throw you over their shoulder and take you away?"

"But En-chan, it was probably just bad luck. It seemed like a trap to get one of us to do their dirty work, right? It could have been any of us!"

"I dunno," En shrugged. "The way that leader-guy looks at you bothers me."

"Their faces are censored by alien technology, En-chan just like ours." Said Atsushi, smiling gently in the hopes that it would calm his friend down a little, "you can't see their facial expressions. And I highly doubt they even know who we are aside from our Battle Lover's identities."

"Yeah but it still bugs me," En said stubbornly. "Now eat."

"Alright, alright," Atsushi rolled his eyes as he tucked into the food.

He considered deliberately putting some aside for En but then decided against it.

En very rarely contributed effort into things so the fact that he had taken such good care of Atsushi made the polite teenager feel guilty just thinking about wasting the food that En had gone and ordered just for him.

After a few more mouthfuls, Atsushi lowered the now empty plate.

"Thank you for the meal."

En let out a small grunt as he took the plate away and chucked Atsushi a water bottle which the dark haired boy only just caught.

"Drink," he simply said as he picked up the tray and headed towards the door. "Won't be long."

Atsushi gave a brief nod, waiting until En was out of the door before opening the bottle and taking a sip.

En came back a couple of minutes later and sat back on his spot at the foot of the bed. Neither of them said anything for a while until Atsushi eventually asked:

"What sort of monster was I?"

"You weren't one," came the response. "Your costume went dark and your eyes turned red, that was it really."

"Oh," Atsushi wasn't sure if to be relieved or disappointed by the news, the monster's weird appearances always amused him.

He put the top back on the bottle and put it on the nightstand.

"Thanks for everything, En-chan but I don't want to be a bother for you any longer so-"

"You're staying the night."

"...Eh?" En waved the cordless phone in his hand.

"I rang your house. Your sister said it was fine since tomorrow's saturday and all." He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know your parents were out of town for the weekend."

"Why would you need to know that?" The brown eyed boy asked. His friend merely shrugged causing him to sigh. "But yes, they are so my sister's having some friends around."

"Explains why she sounded happy when I asked if you could stay over."

"Hm..."

The two of them sat in another few seconds worth of awkward silence until...

"You should get some rest, Atsushi." The bluenette raised an eyebrow.

"But this is your bed. Where will you sleep?"

"I'll figure something out. There's exactly 67 spots in this house which seem nap-worthy that I haven't tried yet so I might use one of those. Or maybe just use the sofa... Just sleep, you literally look like you could collapse at any moment."

"Well it's a good thing that I'm already in a bed, huh?" The darker haired teen joked, chuckling awkwardly when En didn't laugh.

"...I'll see you tomorrow then..." Atsushi lay down on his back and closed his eyes. He was about to drift away into sleep when he felt his body being flipped onto his side.

"What the-?" Brown eyes widened as he saw En arranging his arms and legs.

"En-chan? What are you doing?"

"You'll be more comfortable if you sleep like this, trust me." The taller boy smirked. "I am pretty much an expert in this sort of thing after all."

"Well that is certainly something we can both agree on," Atsushi waited for En to finally step back from the bed.

"Done?"

"Mm."

"Okay then, goodnight, En-chan."

"Night."

Atsushi closed his eyes and snuggled into the bedsheets as the bed springs began to creek under more weight and an arm found it's way around his waist, pulling Atsushi into a hug.

"En-chan?"

"Sh...Just pretend I'm not here and go to sleep."

His friend raised an eyebrow.

"That's easier said than done."

"Well if I go without knowing if you're actually asleep, you'll probably get up and start tidying my room again."

He had a point. Despite the fact En barely did anything but sleep and laze around (much to his parent's annoyance) his room was always surprisingly well kept. But that was because Atsushi regularly visited.

Said teen sighed feeling the warmth of his friend and in his full stomach pull him into relaxation.

He felt his eyelids begin to droop as he began to embrace sleep.

"En-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you...For everything..."

* * *

En got up a few minutes later when he was sure that Atsushi was asleep, deciding to leave the bottle of water incase his friend got thirsty later (and because it was far too late in the evening for going outside to the bins to recycle it his opinion.)

Instead he grabbed a blanket from his secret stash of comfortable duvets and draped it over the sleeping Atsushi.

The taller boy turned off the light and shut the door, plodding into the living room and collapsing on the sofa.

Letting out a huge yawn, he reached for the TV remote.

He hadn't put that much effort or energy into anything for a long time, but Atsushi made it worthwhile.

En turned on the TV, making sure it wasn't too loud incase it woke his sleeping friend in the other room.

Yes, his energy hadn't been wasted this time but he knew that if he didn't want to let this sort of thing happen again, he had to put some effort into something.

That 'something' was making sure that Kinugawa Atsushi was never harmed by Caerula Adamas ever again.

And that was one commitment En didn't mind making.

* * *

 **I'll leave if the Zundar needle was deliberately aimed at Atsushi or if he was just unlucky to your imaginations :)**

 **Once again, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry if they're OOC, I tried to make En as lazy as I could for someone in a caring role and I think writing Atsushi was a little tricky but I think this was okay...**

 **And yeah, I could really picture En with a little check-list of places around the house where he hasn't tried taking a nap. XD**

 **I probably should go back to the Hetalia fandom now...**


End file.
